


Haustürmomente

by CornChrunchie



Category: Tatort
Genre: M/M, POV Outsider, Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CornChrunchie/pseuds/CornChrunchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momente vor der Haustür, mal aus einer anderen Perspektive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haustürmomente

**Author's Note:**

> **Genre:** Slash (aber ganz harmlos, nicht mal küssen tun sie sich)  
>  **Beta:** Schon wieder nicht. Ups.  
>  **A/N:** Woah, in dieser Geschichte kommt so oft das Wort "er" vor, das ist unglaublich. Leider gezwungenermaßen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass man trotzdem erkennen kann, was die Beschreibung von Boerne und Thiel sein soll und welche die von dem Obdachlosen. Wenn nicht, dann weist mich gerne drauf hin. Sonst noch was? Ach ja, ich habe die Vorahnung, dass diese FF nicht besonders spannend ist. Aber das sollte kein Hindernis sein, nicht wahr?  
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

 

*~*

Brrr.

Es wurde kälter, das merkte man sofort. Am schlimmsten war es in der Nierengegend.

Na ja, er würde auch diesen Winter überleben. So wie in den Jahren zuvor ebenfalls. Wenigstens wusste er inzwischen ganz gut, wo man am besten schlafen konnte.

Hm, hier musste es doch irgendwo – ah, na endlich! Ein Baum, an dem noch gut zwei Drittel der Blätter dran waren, geschützt zwischen den Reihen der parkenden Autos. Überwiegend Mercedes. Typisch, dachte er. Schon wieder so ein Viertel erwischt. Immerhin interessierten sich diese Menschen herzlich wenig für ihn und er konnte bleiben wo er war, solange er nichts beschädigte. Die Leute nannten ihn zwar Penner, bloß weil er auf der Straße schlief und keinen Job hatte, aber das störte ihn nicht. Sollten die nur weiter ihr Anwalt-Gehalt und Piloten-Verdienst bekommen, wenn man ihn nur in Ruhe ließ.

 

*~*~*

 

Irgendetwas ließ ihn hochschrecken. Was war das? Ein... ein Türklacken? Nein, Türen zuschmeißen traf es wohl eher. Und das um – wie spät mochte es sein? - vielleicht sieben Uhr morgens. Er rappelte sich auf und befreite seinen Kopf von den Schlafsackschichten. Dann sah er sich um, um die Ursache des Krachs zu orten. Schnell wurde er fündig.

Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite kam ein kleiner Mann wütend zwischen den Hecken hervorgestürmt. Er war etwas rundlicher, blond und passte optisch eigentlich eher weniger in diese Gegend. Er trug nicht einmal einen Anzug und sah ganz und gar nicht gut gelaunt aus. Kein Wunder bei der Uhrzeit. Mit ruppigen Bewegungen schloss er sein Fahrrad ab, setzte sich auf und fuhr schnell davon.

Aber gut, was ging ihn die Laune anderer Menschen an. Vielleicht Ehekrach oder so. Wurde ja auch immer häufiger.

Er wollte sich grade wieder hinlegen, um noch ein bisschen weiter zu schlafen, als er entdeckte, dass nun auch ein zweiter Mann an den Straßenrand kam. Dieser passte hier schon viel besser her. Er war groß, hatte dunkles Haar, Bart und Brille. Und er trug Anzug. Der Mann machte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck und blickte abwechselnd nach links und rechts, anscheinend, um den vorherigen Mann ausfindig zu machen.

Wahrscheinlich war das irgendjemand von der Behörde, vor dem der kleinere Typ geflüchtet war. Also doch kein Ehekrach.

Aber warum sah der Mann dann jetzt so bekümmert aus und fasste sich an die Nasenwurzel? Man war von Beamten ja eigentlich anderes Verhalten gewohnt.

Egal, würde schon alles seine Gründe haben. Der Mann war inzwischen auch schon wieder in dem Haus verschwunden, also beschloss er, sich wieder hinzulegen.

 

*~*~*

 

Er kam grade von seiner Erkundungstour durch die Gegend wieder – man musste ja auch gucken, was die örtlichen Mülltonnen so anzubieten hatten –, als das Fahrrad des kleinen Mannes samt Besitzer hinter der Ecke auftauchte. Er sah geschafft aus und schob seinen Drahtesel lustlos an den Platz, von dem er es morgens bereits weggefahren hatte. Im gleichen Moment trat der Beamte forschen Schrittes aus dem Haus heraus, der es offenbar schon wieder auf den anderen abgesehen hatte. Meine Güte, hier war ja mehr los als angenommen.

Der Wind trug das folgende Gespräch auf seine Straßenseite, sodass er es ohne Mühe mithören konnte.

„Thiel“, sagte der Mann im Anzug und obwohl er sich schnell bewegt hatte, klang seine Stimme überraschend sanft.

Noch ungewöhnlicher für einen Beamten.

„Lassen Sie mich, Boerne“, grummelte der blonde, der anscheinend Thiel hieß und es sah aus, als würde er mit den Augen rollen, aber das konnte man schlecht erkennen.

„Thiel, ich -“, fing der dunkelhaarige an und berührte den anderen vorsichtig am Ellenbogen.

Das war jetzt doch schon extrem ungewöhnlich für einen Beamten. Da steckte eindeutig mehr dahinter.

„Boerne, lassen Sie mich!“, rief der kleine wütend und wurde erschreckend laut.

Uiuiui. Er konnte sein Gesicht zwar nicht sehen, da ihm der Rücken zugewandt war, aber ein Lächeln zierte sein Gesicht mit Sicherheit nicht.

Auch der Mann im Anzug – er hatte sich inzwischen von der Bezeichnung 'Beamter' verabschiedet – wich geschockt zurück. Dann versteinerte sich sein Ausdruck und er machte seinen Rücken grade. Thiel würdigte den anderen – wie hatte er ihn genannt? Boerne? - keines Blickes mehr und verschwand wieder im Haus. Nach wenigen Sekunden folgte Boerne.

Das war mehr als merkwürdig. Vor allem war es sehr irritierend, dass die beiden ja wohl im selben Haus wohnten und sich stritten wie ein Ehepaar, aber sich dennoch siezten. Komisch, wirklich komisch.

 

*~*~*

 

Am nächsten Morgen hatte er schon damit gerechnet, dass irgendetwas passieren würde. War dann auch so. Nur bei weitem nicht so dramatisch, wie er es erwartet hatte.

Dieser Thiel kam ungewöhnlich früh – jedenfalls noch früher als am vorherigen Tag – aus dem Haus raus. Dieses Mal ging er nicht sofort zu seinem Fahrrad, sondern blieb vor der Haustür stehen und schaute zu dem Fenster links von der Tür hoch. So verharrte er eine Weile, bis er irgendwann seufzte, kurz mit seinen Schlüsseln klimperte und anschließend davon fuhr.

Hm. Er wusste auch nicht so recht, was er davon halten sollte.

Als er dann schließlich diesen Boerne aus dem Haus treten sah, spürte er Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Was völlig skurril war, denn normalerweise war es andersherum und die Menschen die in den Häusern lebten, hatten Mitleid mit _ihm,_ aber Boerne sah so furchtbar mitgenommen aus, dass es nicht mitanzusehen war. Nichts war mehr von der gestrigen Autorität zu spüren.

Man brauchte kein Genie sein, um zu erkennen, dass das mit der Situation von gestern zusammenhing.

So war das halt – diese reichen Leute mochten in ihrer Arbeit ja gut sein, aber vom Zwischenmenschlichen hatten sie keine Ahnung.

Er war ja gespannt, wie das weiter verlaufen würde.

 

*~*~*

 

Am späten Nachmittag kehrte der Thiel zurück. Es war bereits dunkel und nach ca. einer Minute, die die Haustür geschlossen war, erhellte sich die Wohnung auf der rechten Seite der Tür. Aha. Er wohnte also direkt auf der anderen Seite.

Wenig später traf auch der Anzugträger ein. Er blieb kurz stehen und stockte mit seinem Blick offensichtlich an Thiels Fenstern, fing sich aber wieder und verschwand schnell ebenfalls hinter der Tür.

Doch das Licht in seiner Wohnung blieb aus.

Seltsam. Hatte er das etwa falsch verstanden und Boerne wohnt gar nicht in der linken Wohnung?

Aber seine Verwirrung legte sich schnell, als sich hinter den Fenstern von Thiels Seite auf den Vorhängen zwei Silhouetten abzeichneten.

So war das also. Boerne wollte anscheinend reden. Hoffte er auf jeden Fall. Denn so einen Anblick konnte er wirklich nicht jeden Morgen ertragen und eigentlich war er ganz zufrieden mit seinem Lagerplatz. So viel Dickköpfigkeit hätte er ihm gar nicht zugetraut. Obwohl – Boerne war eben doch ein Anzugträger. Jedenfalls hatte er ihn in den ganzen letzten Tagen noch nie in einer anderen Garderobe gesehen.

Als die Schatten verschwanden, das Licht aber blieb, wandte er seine Aufmerksamkeit endlich mal wieder etwas Anderem zu.

 

*~*~*

 

Das war besser als jede Reality-Show. Nicht, dass er sich so etwas oft anschauen konnte, denn er hatte keinen Fernseher, aber ab und an lief das tatsächlich mal in seiner Stammkneipe. Und das hier war viel spannender. Und jetzt saß er hier morgens erwartungsvoll an seinen Baum gelehnt und hoffte darauf, dass endlich eine neue Folge erschien.

Er musste gar nicht lange warten, da kam Thiel. Direkt gefolgt von Boerne. Hatte sich also tatsächlich was getan, wenn sie mittlerweile schon zusammen das Haus verlassen konnten.

Er fragte sich schon wie die Verabschiedung voneinander ausfallen würde, wenn Thiel mit Fahrrad und Boerne mit Auto davonfahren würde, da passierte etwas gänzlich Unerwartetes: Boerne ging zu seinem Wagen und Thiel folgte ihm und setzte sich anschließend sogar auf den Beifahrersitz. Boerne blieb noch kurz länger an der offenen Fahrertür stehen und lächelte, bevor er sich auch in den Wagen setzte.

Wow. Boerne hatte gelächelt. Thiel hatte gelächelt. Das war... neu.

 

*~*~*

 

Am Abend konnte er seinen Augen kaum trauen, als Boerne und Thiel sogar zusammen wieder nach Hause kamen. Zu Fuß – anscheinend hatten sie das Auto weiter weg schon geparkt.

Da liefen die beiden nun nebeneinander, so nah, dass ihre Arme immer wieder aneinanderstießen und lachten und redeten, als hätten sie nie etwas Anderes getan.

Dieses Mal konnte er leider nicht verstehen was sie sagten, der Wind kam von der anderen Seite. Aber er merkte schnell, dass das eigentlich auch gar nicht nötig war. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass die beiden selbst ohne Worte viel mehr sagten, als er in den letzten Tagen hatte beobachten können.

Und als sie vor der Haustür zum Stehen kamen und Boerne sich an dem Schloss zu schaffen machte, da stellte er verwundert fest, dass Thiel nach Boernes Hand griff und ihre Finger sich verschränkten.

Nach dem ersten stutzigen Moment dachte er dann _Na also. Geht doch._

Und wenn er genau drüber nachdachte, dann war das doch gar nicht so überraschend gewesen.

 

 

 

 ***** Ende *

 


End file.
